malexfandomcom-20200213-history
Sessions 6
Human monk Mordecai and human warlock Wiley found themselves separated from their companions on the next level down. They fell into a pool of water in a gated courtyard. Behind them was a large, wrought-iron fence with a locked gate, in front of them a beautiful garden spanning a large section of the city. They debated picking the lock, but finally decided to simply proceed through the verdant garden. Just inside, a trap was set sending a huge slab of stone falling from above them, knocking both of them to the ground just outside of its crushing force as the attempted to leap out of its way. Shaken, they proceeded into a plaza with a large statue of a brain. The brain statue cracked open and a legion of tiny, impish demons began to pour out of the brain, rushing towards the companions. Mordecai wasn't bothered by what he recognized was a magical image, but Wiley, having had his own dealings with demons, ran away as fast as he could. He found himself in a small benched area looking at a mural of a sunset or sunrise. On gazing at it he felt his mind addled by a spell. Mordecai caught up with him and led the young warlock away. They neared the exit and saw Jhzana, the panther animal companion of human warrior Kiyambe, just beyond the garden gates. They made a break for the panther, but found themselves launched into the air. Mordecai, luckily, had an ability to allow himself to float gently to the ground with monk energy, but Wiley tumbled. Kiyambe ran forward, and Jhzana leapt up to catch the warlock, but he slammed to the ground, injured but alive. Reunited the group discussed where they would go next. They decided to find Kein Oppenmeier's workshop, sure there would be more incredible gnomish artifacts and knowledge. They boarded a train and figured out that the public transit passed by every level until a stop was requested. The got off on level three and made their way through what was clearly one of the statelier neighbourhoods in Galwan G'don. They passed by a group of Modrons who appeared to be creating an intricate mosaic piece on the wall. They had several levels of scaffolding and were creating an extremely precise image with tiles of every imaginable colour. The scene depicted a dragon rising from a golden tree, surrounded by water. Pieces of clockwork machinery seemed to emanate out of the water, crawling up the sides of image. Using Kiyambe's knowledge of the city directory, they found Oppenmeier's workshop, a palatial warehouse space. The vestibule was trapped, which Mordecai discovered as he strode across the entrance, catching a bullet as it shot out from a mosaic of a rifle-wielding gnomish woman. They continued inside to the space, chock full of machines and weapons strewn about workbenches, where they were confronted by the androgynous figure swathed in a cloak, wielding a mighty rifle. The humanoid told them to leave, that they'd been warned, and even fired a warning shot. When the companions persisted a fight broke out. The figured tried to snipe at the companions from the second level but Mordecai chased after them. As the group split up to fight the gunslinger, weapons began to come to life piled around on the workbenches. Between Wiley's spell blasts, Kiyambe and Jhzana's fierce fighting, Marcia's monkly prowess and Mordecai's Mordecai-ness, they eventually downed the figure and discovered it to be a sentient construct, forged for the sake of battle. When the construct awoke they explained their name was Valkur, and they were the final collaboration of Miltoin the Mad and Kein Oppenmeier, who Valkur calls their fathers. Miltoin wanted an army of constructs that could spread the influence of Galwan G'don, but Valkur proved to be sentient and self-determining. Soon after Valkur was created, Miltoin turned the city's modron workers on the gnomes to create ultimate order over the city. Valkur helped Kein escape through a maintenance shaft that runs the length of the enormous tunnel that connects all of the modron churches, and the modron cathedral. The companions asked Valkur who the construct took orders from, but Valkur said they were guarding the workshop and, partially, the city because Kein had asked for Valkur to protect the knowledge of the city from spreading, a task Valkur readily admitted to failing. The companions questioned Valkur until they were satisfied, and asked if the construct would help them. When they told Valkur their plan to explore the first level, the Goldtree District, Valkur said they would do everything they could to help, but would, under no circumstances, enter the Goldtree District. After searching the office, Kiyambe filed away a number of weapons schematics and schematics for Kein's "Warforged" creations. Wiley picked a lock on a case that contained a masterwork item, a six-chambered sentient "revolver" that called itself the Obsidian Devil, and helped teach him how to use it. ACTIVE QUESTS -find the mayoral offices -find out what happened to the gnomes of Galwan G'don, and the origin of the mechanical dragon -report back to the Victor liaison with their findings